Titan Cruise
by Greakfreak
Summary: 5 years ago, Captain Bright recieved a prophacy. Take all the demititans and flee to the sea. Wait out the war, and keep away from demigods. That was until the one demititan keeping them safe is draining fast. Can the Demititans trust Olympus to give them a home, before more have to die.
1. Chapter 1

I bent down next to Thomas, wiping the sweat from his face. He was getting sick. His face showed a mix of concentration and pain. He had the most important job, he kept the ship moving, and if trouble arose, he protected us. I touched his forehead, it was warm. He was only twelve years old. He used his gifts from Eurybia to keep us safe.

"We'll get a home soon Tommy. Just hang on." I whispered to him. His nurses came back to help him eat and try to heal him. I went to the guard stationed at the door. "I want a team sent out to get that Demigod hero in the morning." I said giving him a look that I was serious.

"Yes captain." He said leaving. We were down to our last option. If we didn't find a home soon, Tommy's death would only be the first. I prayed to my father we'd find a home soon.

I walked up the stairs and stood on the dock of the 80s cruise ship, looking out at the open water, then up at the sky.

"Father, I hope you know what you're doing." I said to the nearly cloudless sky. Helios sees all, so I hope he sees what I need to do next.


	2. Spy

Clara PoV

After getting off the Iris Message with the Captain, I grabbed all my information on the ship and set fire of it with my hand. If this meeting didn't go well, they would use it to destroy the sanctuary I had assisted in creating. She saved me when mother couldn't, saved me from the abusive asshole I had to call dad. She taught me that you didn't have to set someone on fire to liberate yourself. I loved the titan sanctuary, it was my home. But when camp allowed children of Hecate to call camp home, and Tommy was getting sick, I knew what I had to do. For my home and for my family.

"Clara, are you telling me there is a ship in the middle of the sea full of Demititans and you're deciding now to tell us?" Chiron said furious. I kept my feet up on his desk.

"Yeah. It wasn't necessary for you to know then. But now, we need the gods help. We want to host a meeting with our captain and you to discuss helping create a safe haven for them. It's no longer safe." I said.

"How many are we talking about?" He asked.

"That is a question for our leader. But will you help them? Help us?" I asked.

"I'd like to meet this Captain of yours." He said.

"That can be arranged." I said standing. I turned back to simply say. "I'm not a demigod Chiron. I'm a titan."

I went back to my cabin and spread the ashes of my notes so they couldn't be reconstructed and messaged the captain that the meeting had been scheduled. I took my spellbook and took a hard breath before casting the spell on myself. At my command, I would be knocked unconscious and the only one who could wake me would be her. This way if this goes south, they can't get anything from me. I smiled softly. I could finally go home.


	3. Distractions

Captain Bright POV

After finishing my IM with Clara, I looked in the bathroom mirror, my braid was falling out after training. As i twisted the blonde locks, I looked down at the bottle of mist Clara had given me before she left. A couple puffs on my face and I would look like any other person... but without, the serpentine yellow iris scared even me. I came out of the bathroom and grabbed the dress I had laid out on the bed. Political meetings ment formal attire. Part of me hated having to dress formally and talk passively, but that was how politics worked. you never gain anything from screaming and looking like a bum. The only advantage was today Officer Dylin would be at this meeting. Last time we had a formal event, I caught him staring at me. hopefully today we could actually get a few words in instead of silent flirts.

I climbed the steps to the captain's station and pulled up the directions to Camp Half Blood. Adam kept his eyes on the sea, keeping his hands loosely on the wheel. He had just taken over for the night sailing. Being the child of Astraeus had its benefits, following the stars.

"It's about a 3 day travel boss." He said with his boston accent.

"Fly like the wind, Tommy isn't doing well and we've gotten permission to enter Camp to obtain relocation." Adam nodded and turned the wheel quickly. I headed to the counsel meeting as Adam wished me a good and hopefully 'lucky' night.

Entering the room, a group of Prometheus' kin, and the lead guards came in and sat. I looked over and saw Dylin sitting to the left of my chair. He wore his usual leather chest plate, with a long sleeve black shirt underneath, his only formal wear being his silver helmet to the side with the moon cycles etched into it. Comparing the 13 year old boy I started this with, to the man sitting beside me was light night and day. His muscles toned, his hair had grown to fine black silk, his eyes popped in their deep blue. He was so handsome. Long gone were his braces and glasses, instead stood a stoic warrior.

"You know you could be here as an advisor instead of security Mr. Moon." I said playfully as the final members of the council came in.

"I can't protect you when I'm leading. I much prefer to be here. Captain…" He said softly. He was so smart, knew the stars and directional path the ship should take. He was so kind and sweet, usually giving his dessert at dinner to the younger passengers. He even taught an english class to some of the passengers. Every time I saw him, my heart skipped a beat. Or a few.

"How did the discussion with the spy go?" Asked the head of Prometheus group, Matthew.

"She talk to Chiron and we will get us the home we deserve." I said.

"Great. I would also like to keep you protected captain. This is your life's work, and I worry that things could go wrong, or something. I would request that we keep you protected, in case we need to abort or fight. We are strong, but we need our leader. I suggest the Captain of the guard keep surveillance on you. If you consent." Matthew said, expressing his plan.

"I agree, though Mr. Moon cannot be solely responsible for me, I'll assign Carter and him to exchange shifts. I understand that you don't doubt my abilities, but want me safe. I agree." I said, peering over my shoulder to Dylin. I never got to spend alone time with him, and now I might be able to.

When I agreed to have a security detail, i didn't expect it to be so invasive. Not that I minded having my old best friend, or my older brother around me, but I felt little privacy. I finally was able to go to my room and change and get some actual work done. My armor was leaned against my closet and I just wore a tank top and shorts. I usually had to wear between nicer clothes for meetings or full armor. It was nice to just be, me. I missed just being a teenage girl with high school drama, and thinking about boys and school and jobs. Maybe after this all I could go back. I pulled up my laptop and signed into my online classes. I got an hour of work done before a knock on my door rang through the room. I straightened up my hair and peeked through the peephole and saw Officer Moon. Officer Swanton was beside the door as my current guard. I opened the door, and looked at him.

"Officer Moon? You're not on shift right now, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Can we talk? Sapphire?" He asked. Behind him, my brother gave me a wink.

"I need to take a leak. You got this Dylin." He said walking away.

"Come in Officer Moon." I said softly. His name hadn't left my lips in years. His beautiful, different name. He stopped being Dylin when he became Officer Moon.

He stepped in behind me as I went and cleaned up my desk.

"So Officer Moon, what did you need to talk about?" He didn't answer, but closed the door behind him. He kicked off his boots and started towards me. He unzipped his weapons vest and slid it off, letting it fall to the floor. He unbuckled his belt and dropped it, his sword and hilt fell as well. He was only a foot away when he pulled off his long sleeve shirt, revealing his black tank top. He touched my cheek, caressing it.

"I've missed you Sapphire." He said softly.

"O-Officer Moon, what has brought this on?" I said, feeling my cheeks turn rose.

"Sapphire, I can't play the charade that we have nothing. I knew you became busy because this all, so i didn't push. However, were gonna get our home, and I can't restrain myself anymore." He said kissing me. "I love you Sapphire, I always have."

"I have waited so many years to hear you say that." I said to him, pulling him closer. "Oh Dylin…" He pulled me towards the bed and laid me on it. I kept kissing him deeply. I snaked my hands down his sides to the hem of the shirt. I pulled it up his frame and over his dark hair. His chest was built beautifully with his firm and strong muscles. His skin fair for working outside all day. He said kissing me again. He tasted of sweet cherry flavor from dessert most likely. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I called, never wanting this to end. He moved to my throat, kissing it.

"Captain! We have a situation." The voice said.

"Give me a moment." I said, wanting to stretch this out longer.

"We don't have a moment." The officer said. I heard the doorknob rattled.

"I am indecent commander, so give me a moment!" I said harshly. I lightly put my hands on his chest and pushed him back. I got up and went into the bathroom, trying to make myself presentable, and not let the commanders know of my previous action. The last thing needed at the camp was rumors. When I came out Dylin had all his gear back on and was buckling his weapons belt. I grabbed mine. "Officer Moon... Dylin..."

"No one will hear about this Captain. I'm sorry I kept you from your work." He said as I touched the doorknob. I whipped the tear on my eye before leaving.

"What is the emergency?" I said angrily, storming out of the room towards the guard.


	4. Help?

After explaining to the young guard that there is a security measure for a monster attack, I sent the troops to handle it. A sea serpent was spotted coasting around the ship. Nothing we couldn't handle. I went to the top deck as I tightened my armor when the head of the beast sprung up and went for a bite. I yelled for my troops to fight and my men used our history and strategy to secure the grappling hooks to the horns, send the swordsmen over and behead the thing. I would never say monster slaying was easy or fun, but sea life wasn't easy, and we had to learn fast.

After the short scuffle I headed to the basement, these attacks were getting more common as Tommy got weaker. I passed by an officer and grabbed his arm.

"I need you to tell Officer Dylin that his duties on my personal detail are no longer required and he's being transferred to guarding Tommy." I said holding back the pain of this decision. I needed to focus on this. I needed to finish my destiny, then I can focus on him. He was just a distraction…

When we finally arrived on the New York Dock, I looked back at Carter as he stood in my room with me.

"What if they hate us? What if they want us to stay at camp? What if I screw this up for us all?" I asked quickly, looking in my closet for appropriate wear to save my people.

"Sapph breathe. If Clara's intel is good, which it always is, then we're good. All you have to do is have some faith. Dad knew what he was doing when he put you in charge, and you've done so well." He said pulling out a dress from the back in a plastic wrap.

"What's this one?" I asked, opening the plastic.

"A gift Dylin and I for being amazing." He said. I opened it to see the beautiful yellow dress with bronze inlay. I hugged him. "You know what would go great with that dress?" He asked pulling out a hair piece from my jewelery box. It was the clip Dylin had gotten me for our first year here. I hugged Carter again.

"You're the best." i said. I shooed him out and changed, braiding my hair and clipping the clip at the bottom of the braid. I came out and Carter was waiting for me full doned in his armor and helmet. I walked out with him and down the ship. I saw Clara waiting on the dock and I ran and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much!" I said hugging her. "We have so much to talk about." I said looking back at the ship sailing out and disappearing in the cloaking spell. I looked at Carter, but instead of Carter, was Dylin in Carter's armor.

"Officer Moon!" I said embarrassed.

"We can talk about this later, I just needed to be here… my mom told me." He said.

"Alright." I said giving in.

"Did you guys, you know…" Clara asked making an obscene gesture. We both blushed.

"No!" I said. Clara pulled up the Camp Van and we got in.

"You look beautiful Sapph…" He said softly, holding my hand. I couldn't stop thinking about our almost night of passion. I pulled away. When we arrived, I gave a quick prayer to my father, her Officer Moon and Clara followed suit.

Chiron met us at the entrance and shook my hand.

"Sapphire Bright i assume? My mother has caught me up on your endeavor. It is incredible that you and your crew has survived so long."

"We learned quick to avoid the sea of monsters. Lord Astraeus would brighten the path for his sons to direct the ship to find our brethren." Sapphire said.

"There is no need to be so stoic my dear. How many children do you carry on your ship?" Chiron asked.

"I'd rather not say. But are you willing to help us?" I said, keeping my eyes on the demigod behind him.

"I'd rather you be more open with us child." He said.

"I am no child. Will you help us?" I said sternly. A demigod ran up to him.

"The ship's gone." He whispered to him.

"Where is the trust? Where is your ship?" He asked. You'll stay away from my ship.

"Seturians. Arrest these three." Chiron said. THe three guards came at us as I tore my necklace free and engaged my Chakram as Officer Moon pulled his Tower Shield from his.

"Sapphire, you need to get back to the ship! Protect what you've built. We can handle these guys." Clara said, electrocuting one of the guards as six more guards approached.

"Dylin…" I started as he threw someone back with his shield.

"Go Sapphire. We'll meet again soon. I promise." He said kissing me before shoving me away. I made a hard dash to one of the cars and drove to the dock. I grabbed the whistle from my pocket and blew it as the cars of Camp parked. I saw the ship in the water, approaching not fast enough. I tore off the dress, pushing the hair clip into my bra and diving into the water. I swam as fast as I could. The guards threw me a rope as the archers kept my assailants off me. I climbed up and Carter was on the docks.

"Where's Dylin?" He asked as I gasped for air.

"Attack…


	5. This means war

Sapphire PoV

24 hours later and he still isn't back.

I've spent over 100 drachma trying to message Clara, but they don't process. I had to spend 4 hours with my counsel breaking down everything that has happened. They could tell I needed to rest, so they left me to my devices. Carter offered to walk me to my room, but I pulled away. I mindlessly walked the halls, they had put a curfew up and the only people out were the guards. I found myself outside Officer Moon's room. His door was simple with his name on the door with a few glow in the dark stars. I opened the door and walked into the room. I hadn't been in his room in years.

His room was filled with pictures, some of us, some of other students. There were poems pinned to the wall, and over his desk. His bed wasn't made, but on it was a journal. I sat down on the bed, finding a discarded shirt and slipping it on. I opened the book and it was his diary. Most of the entries were about me. I laid down reading a cheesy poem he wrote about my hair when I fell asleep.

"Captain Bright! Sapphire!" I was shook awake by our outsourced communication lead, and Dylin's half sister, Lunar. "Sapphire, we found him!" I shot up.

"Where is he?" I said, accepting the coffee she had in her hand.

"Medical wing, I brought you some clothes also. Carter was worried when you didn't go to your room last night, but I told him you'd be here." She said. I put on the sweatpants and kept his shirt on as I walked with her to the medical wing.

"Before you go in, it's bad. It's really bad Sapphire." She warned as I pushed the door open. I held back a scream.

His body was bloody and filled with slashes. His soft face blue from bruises. He looked like he was hit by a truck. I knelt beside him and held his hand.

"Dylin… please… I want to talk. I want to tell you everything. Please." I begged him. He didn't wake up.

"Captain, we found him with a note attached. They want us to surrender our leaders and the children sent to camp for rehabilitation, or they will find all our future students and kill them, and blow our ship up." The doctor said.

"This means war." I said, without looking away from him. I felt him squeeze softly my hand, but is blue eyes wouldn't open.

I stayed by his side for the whole day, having Lunar get his favorite book and reading it to him for hours on end. I kissed his head when I was called for in the meeting room.

"Captain Bright, how is Officer Dylin?"

"Not well, he's comatose, and beaten. They probably tortured him. I don't know how much they know. But they threatened us. We need to fight."

"We need to run." Isaac said, looking at me. "We don't have the army."

"Tommy is close to death. We can't survive if we run."

"Then we fight?"

"Then we fight."


End file.
